Taking Control
by CMW2
Summary: AU of Penumbra:I've always wondered how the W/Ez thing would've been resolved if Worf had been found during the episode and how he would react to the formation of Julian/Ezri; Character study/romance/drama; Rated for J/E sex; 17th in my 2010 SSS Project;ON HIATUS BUT WILL BE COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: One thing I truly regret is that they only had one season to establish Ezri Dax's character and her relationship with Julian. There is so much potential with her so I'm going to put yet another WIP (yeah, I'm crazy like that) up and it will be an AU starting with **_**Penumbra**_**.**

**IMPORTANT: Ezri's probably going to be OOC. It's a given. She's going to have a backbone (a real one, not a 30 second one like in the books) and she's going to actively pursue Julian, something that "real" Ezri would never do. Also, I like Worf. I really do but I'm writing this in the point of view of someone he's treated like dead **_**gagh**_** for months so he may be portrayed in a less than favorable light as will the Dax symbiont itself. I always saw it as the puppeteer, never letting Ezri truly be herself and influencing all of her decisions (**_**Penumbra**_**, anyone?) so I'm going to loosen its hold considerably.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

She was done letting Dax have the reigns all the time.

This was _**her**_ life, not the symbiont's, and the only reason the damned slug still lived was because of her sacrifice. After all, she had never wanted to be Joined in the first place. If Ezri Tigan had not cultivated an innate sense of right and wrong and nobility, the slug would have become fertilizer. She had offered herself up as a sacrificial lamb and had her body and mind invaded for the Common Good.

It owed her its life and she was coming to collect. Every early morning and every evening, she tackled the sorting out of the memories with the thick book the Commission had given her. It was a tedious and annoying job but Ezri was prevailing. Everyone was getting in their box and they would stay in until _**she **_saw fit to use them, not the other way around.

Tobin had put up the least resistance. Jadzia was fighting her tooth and nail, worse than Joran and Curzon combined.

Everyone always gushed about how easy going and fun loving Jadzia had been. All Ezri knew of her was to be overbearing and determined to Ezri's puppeteer on DS9. She said that it was for protection but Ezri failed to see how chasing after Worf's approval would protect her. The man was a stubborn, bullying prick and she wasn't going to get tangled up with him. Gods knew why Jadzia had…

Jadzia only knew that she wanted her husband back and if she couldn't have him, then Ezri could "if she fought hard enough". She did not want to do fight for him so that always led to contention, especially when Ezri's choice became apparent to the slug.

Dr. Julian Bashir was her type of guy: sweet, brilliant, sexy, and he had her brand of awkwardness.

"The man's insufferable. He's opinionated. Arrogant." he listed in an annoyed (jealous?) tone as he commented on Boday.

"Charming.", she deadpanned impishly. "Don't worry. I'm not going to go after him. He's not my type. His skull's too clear and I've made it a rule to avoid getting into relationships with my previous hosts' exes. It's less trouble."

"I see. Oh, I forgot to tell to you. Worf's been released from the Infirmary. He's going to make a full recovery." Julian informed her with a small relieved smile.

He really did need to smile more often. It was too nice to be hidden away so much…

"Good.", she replied as she sipped her hot Fanalian toddy, enjoying the sweet burn of the vanilla cream.

"Good?" Miles O'Brien asked. "That's all you have to say about it?"

"What's more _**to**_ say? I'm glad he's not dead."

And she really was. They may not be friends but they were crewmates and it was always relieving to know that your crewmate would live to fight another day, that the stupid war hadn't taken another good officer out of commission. Hearing that his escape pod had been found in the Badlands had been like a boulder taken off of her shoulders.

"Well, with your history…" Miles trailed off.

People were still uncomfortable about talking about Jadzia in front of her. As a counselor, Ezri understood so she didn't mind it. Still, she seized the chance for clarification.

"That's _**Dax's**_ history, not mine. As he loves to remind me, I'm not his wife so his wellbeing beyond him being not dead is none of my business. Now, if you'll excuse me, gentlemen, I have to get back to my office. I have a patient at 1400. Julian, I'll have your copy of _**Faust**_ back to you by tomorrow." she clarified before taking her leave.

_**/**_

She wasn't looking to pick up where Jadzia left off.

He actually had a shot with her.

Julian watched her leave until she disappeared into the turbolift and looked back at where she had been sitting. Hearing about Boday had angered him and had made him taste bile in the back of his throat. Not only because she had shared a meal with another man but also because she had shared a meal with a man who only saw her as a connection to Jadzia, a second choice. Ezri deserved better than that and if that blasted Gallamite had tried something, Julian would've called him in for a physical: a very humiliating and painful full medical workup. It was more than a little unethical but Ezri prompted him to do things that he wouldn't normally do.

She had been the first one that he had really talked to about his grief over Jadzia. Even after Worf had threatened him, he refused to stay away from her. They talked over meals and she was a very competent counselor. She had also introduced him to Trill cuisine (she loved to cook) and she shared his love of late 20th century- early 21st music.

They also had a Book Exchange going on. Every week, they traded books and got together to discuss what they read on Sundays. Not to mention that they had a tendency to literally run into each other on early morning runs through the Docking Ring. Actually, they had a tendency to literally run into each other everywhere.

He still remembered how soft she felt in his arms as he caught her usually laughing form…

"_Hey, we went two whole days without doing this! That's a _**record**_!"_

They were friends, getting to be close friends, but Julian had started feeling deeper things for her, things that scared him. He was notoriously bad at relationships and the last thing he wanted was to lose her friendship. It was one of the few positive things he could cling to during this damned war and the last he wanted to do was mess it up. But, the more he spent time with Ezri, the less he could ignore the feelings she provoked…and the less he wanted to.

"_**Tale of Two Cities, Julius Caesar, Faust**_…she's quite the scholar, eh?" Miles asked gently.

"Yes, she is."

"You like her, don't you?"

Julian sighed deeply but nodded in the affirmative.

"You do realize that Worf's going to kill you for it, right?"

"I'm not afraid of Worf…much. And you heard what she said, that's Dax's history, not hers and not mine, either. If I'm interested in her, then it doesn't have anything to do with Worf." Julian replied firmly.

The eavesdropping Klingon begged to differ.

_**/**_

He stopped outside of her quarters and heard a fast tapping and thumping, as if she were jumping rope.

With an even deeper frown than his usual one, Worf pressed the call button. The tapping continued but came closer and soon the door hissed open.

Dax was indeed jumping rope and she looked at him impassively as she stopped. The naivety that repulsed him was still there but he could see a growing, new strength within her (Jadzia's) crystalline gaze.

"May I speak with you?"

"About what?" she asked coolly.

"It is a private matter."

"Worf, either tell me what you want or leave. You're not coming in."

"What is the nature of your relationship with Dr. Bashir?" he inquired bluntly.

Her face flushed to an indignant pink and she glared at him with unabashed hostility.

"That is _**absolutely**_ none of your business! Don't look at me like that. It's _**not!**_ I am _**not **_your property and I am _**not**_ your wife! I don't love you so I don't have to put up with any of your macho jealousy nonsense! Leave me alone and if you put your hands on Julian again, I will report you and have you declared mentally unfit for duty! You'll spend the rest of this war in an asylum!"

"Captain Sisko would not allow you to do that!"

"The Counselor overrules everyone, even the admirals! _**Don't test me!**_"

The door slid shut firmly and Worf snarled lowly as he stalked towards his quarters.

She may not be Jadzia but she was just as infuriating.

Threat notwithstanding, it was not over.

That _**child**_ Bashir was unworthy of Dax and he would be sure that Ezri would see it.

It was the honorable thing to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for your positive responses. The next few days will be days of updating and oneshot postings so I'm getting a head start in my illness induced insomnia. Before I get into the drama (I'm not too good at writing love triangles), I want to get more in depth on Ezri and Julian's friendship. **

**Now, I knew that they were going to get together after everything with the murdering Vulcan (**_**Field of Fire**_**) but since TPTB only had one season to wrap up everything, their developing connection got lost in the shuffle. So, I'm going to take the ideas I came up from Julian's POV (cooking, music, the book thing, the exercise thing, and their conversations) and use them for chapters. The romance will enter the equation soon, as will a couple of events from the show (I've got a really kickass idea! :D) and that will bring about the Worf rage.**

**First up: exercising together.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

Quark watched as Ezri Dax limbered up on the early morning Promenade. She had on a pair of horribly baggy pants from Starfleet Academy but the skin tight black tank top she had on made up for that. A snow white cap was on her head and it matched the fingerless gloves she had on. That meant that she and the good doctor would be using her rock climbing program after their daily run.

They did it 5 days a week and came in just as the bar opened at 0500 and were done in time for the senior staff meeting at 0730. They shared breakfast at the far corner table and they were always talking, touching, or stealing little glances at each other. It was sickening… no, it was Jadzia and that Klingon maniac all over again. Oh, well. Hopefully the next Dax host would be a woman who liked Ferengi.

An appreciative hiss escaped him as she bent over to secure her shoes. She was short but she had plenty to work with…

"You are absolutely shameless." a dry voice said from beside him

He would never get used to how easily Odo could sneak up on him.

"Shame is overrated. Besides, she doesn't mind when Bashir does it.", Quark replied with a dismissive shrug as she (unfortunately) straightened up.

"That's because she actually likes him. Not you."

"Don't you have to go annoy Kira?"

"Not for another hour." Odo deadpanned, causing Quark to shake his head with amusement as he watched Dax jog out of sight.

Odo was still a cantankerous stick in the mud but Kira had been good for him and better for his business. Now that Odo had his hands full with the lovely Colonel, he had eased up on him. After all, who had time to monitor transmission when you've got a beautiful woman to enjoy?

_**/**_

This time, they hadn't collided.

He joined her as she jogged past his quarters and she clasped his hand in brief greeting before increasing her speed to a sprint. Matching her, he let her choose the route of their workout. Julian usually focused on the Habitat Ring and the Promenade when he was the Leader but Ezri was unpredictable. She could have them in the cargo bays and in the old mines on one day and climbing the Jefferies Tubes to the upper pylons the next.

He never complained because he got to spend time with her either way.

"Worf came to see me last night. He asked what our relationship was." she informed him as she slowed them down.

They moved in intervals of jogging and sprinting, just like at the Academy. Conversation happened during the jogging.

"And your response?"

"I told him that it wasn't his business and if he tried any Klingon Alpha Male stuff on you again, I'd have him shipped to an asylum."

"Can you do that?"

"I'm the counselor. At the end of the day, I trump everyone, even admirals. After all, one can't be a proper Starfleet officer if they're mentally unbalanced and quite frankly, there is more than enough evidence to get him declared unfit for duty. I'd prefer not to do that, though."

"You or Dax?"

She had confided in him her struggle to keep the symbiont under wraps, particularly Jadzia's memories. It was understandable. Ezri had to deal with her impressions of everything on the station, including the man who used to be her husband. That was the main reason for her taking them all over the station during their runs. She wanted to have her own impression of the station's layout and its people.

"Me, actually. Dax's loyalty to him notwithstanding, he's a good officer and we need him fighting this damned war, not locked up. **_And_** even though I don't love him, I respect him as a fellow officer. _**But**_ if push comes to shove, I **_will_** report him. What I do with you or anyone else on this station has nothing with what Jadzia did with him and everyone else she interacted with. I'm not his wife and I'm not a living breathing ghost, either. I'm my own person, capable of making my own decisions without his or anyone else's approval. He has to accept that and I'm prepared to make him do so by any means necessary, including getting him put in a straight jacket for the rest of his natural life." Ezri replied with steely silk as she stopped to remove an access panel.

The show of her inner strength made him want to stop her and kiss the life out of her.

Instead of doing that, though, he replied, "I understand."

"You always do. Now, come on. We're doing the pylons today." she gently urged before disappearing into the Jefferies Tubes.

He'd follow her anywhere she wanted to go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: If you have put me on your author alert, you're going to get 12 emails today. I'm updating all 12 of my WIPs, starting with this one. Now, that the sweat has dried (for now…), it's time for our heroes to share dinner and information together. There are more than a few spoilers in this chapter but nothing that a trip to Memory Alpha and Wikipedia can't remedy. Oh, and the speech is taken right from the script itself. It's also online. Please don't sue me and the great idea I had (and the romance) will begin next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"I heard something interesting today." Julian greeted as he sat on the chair across from her.

"About?" she inquired as she threw pasta into the sauté pan.

'The Breen."

"What? They're finally going to take those suits off?"

"No. It appears that negotiations have opened between them and the Dominion."

Ezri looked up from dicing peppers and asked, "Where did you hear this?"

"I was sitting in the Replimat and I happened to hear Admiral Ross and the Captain discussing it from a couple of tables over."

"Ben's face?"

"Grim."

"Damn it! That's the _**last**_ thing we need! Hopefully, what I've been hearing will pan out…"

"And that would be?" he asked as he popped a slice of melon into his mouth.

She rolled her eyes fondly and pushed the plate of fruit slices to him. She had made it for the express purpose of keeping him out of her ingredients. He gave her a gratefully impatient look, urging her to continue. Julian wasn't a gossip, per se. He just liked being kept in the loop for both social and academical purposes.

"Do you remember the friend I told you about? The ensign that works with SI?"

"Maxine Wheatley. I've heard of her. She's good."

"Yeah, well, she told me that she's been hearing rumors of rebellion on Cardassia. Damar's not too pleased about even the _**idea**_ of an alliance with the Breen and he may turn on his Dominion masters. He allegedly released two Federation POWs with the message of an ally behind the lines."

"Wow. Do you believe him?"

"You're asking me?"

"You're the almighty counselor." he teased.

She gave him a baleful look and replied, "I'm leaning towards yes. I picked Damar as the subject of my thesis project and all of his actions have been for the good of Cardassia. He aligns himself with people whom he thinks will protect or restore Cardassia to its former twisted glory. At first it was Dukat but that changed after the Dominion took DS9 and Dukat's actions took a turn for extreme megalomania. Plus…"

"Ziyal.", Julian supplied sadly.

Ezri herself had never gotten to meet the girl but Jadzia's memories showed a kind, compassionate, and talented young woman. She hadn't deserved to die…

"Yes. He had tried to save his mentor by killing the source of his weakness but that backfired, causing the mantle of leadership to settle onto him and for guilt to settle in. The guilt could be supplemented by kanar and Dominion victories but now, he's come to realize that victory has a price. Cardassia has become the gum under the Alpha Quadrant's boots for starting this goddamned war in the first place and now, its citizens can't even get respect from its allies. Adding the Breen into the equation has forced what little blinders he had left off and now, he to right the wrongs that he allowed to happen. The only viable way to do that is get rid of the Dominion and the only way to do that…"

"..is to help us. That makes sense." Julian finished

"Exactly. Of course, there's always the possibility that Damar's bluffing or already dead if he's not."

"_**O'Brien to Dax."**_

"What is it, Miles?"

"_**You and Julian might want to turn on your screen. Damar's giving a speech."**_

Cutting off the burners, she did as their friend instructed and as soon as she saw Damar, she knew that as always, Max was right on the money, as Vic would say. Gone was the troubled and conflicted man she had observed from previous speeches and memories. In his place was an energized, righteously enraged man. Damar had gone from Dominion puppet to Revolutionary.

"_... and so two years ago, our government signed a treaty with The Dominion. In it, the Dominion promised to extend Cardassia's influence throughout the Alpha Quadrant. In exchange, we pledged ourselves to join the war against the Federation and its allies._

_Cardassians have never been afraid of war. A fact we've proven, time and again over these past two years. _**Seven million**_ of our brave soldiers have given their lives to fulfill our part of the agreement. And what has the Dominion done for us in return? _**Nothing.**_"_

And Ezri smiled. One thing about being 350 some odd years old now was that she could tell when change had arrived…

"_We've gained no new territories... in fact, our influence throughout the Quadrant has _**diminished**..._ and to make matters worse, we're no longer masters in our own home. Travel anywhere in Cardassia and what do you find? Jem'Hadar, Vorta... and now Breen. Instead of being _**the invaders**_, we've become _**the invaded**_. Our _**"allies"**_ have conquered us without firing a shot. Well, no longer. This morning, detachments of the Cardassian First, Third, and Ninth Orders attacked the Dominion outposts on Rondac Three…"_

Julian's fingers flew over her personal console and he gave her a nod of confirmation as the speech continued to its climax.

"_That assault marks the first step toward the liberation of our homeland from the_ **true **_oppressors of the Alpha Quadrant - the Dominion. So I call upon Cardassians everywhere - resist! Resist today. Resist tomorrow! Resist until the last Dominion soldier has been driven from our soil!"_

The screen went dark and Ezri said, "We all better find a way to help him before the Dominion gets to him."

"Mm…what I don't understand is why Rondac Three? It's a cloning facility with no strategic value."

"It's personal, Julian. Vortas are clones. _**Weyoun**_ is a clone and Damar can't stand him because he was his main puppet master other than the Female Changling. He's destroyed the source and has made him _**very**_ aware of his mortality. Unless someone bothers to salvage his body, the Weyoun we're dealing with now could be the last one ever and I don't know about you but I wouldn't shed a tear if he ended up dead."

"I wouldn't either. I may be a doctor but…there are limits."

She looked at him and a shiver went down her spine as his amber gaze met hers head on. He tended to do that to her often. One thing that both she and Dax could agree on was that Julian had a bit of a problem with direct eye contact. The counselor in her saw it as a defense mechanism from childhood. After all, no one could really see what and how you thought if you didn't look at them. The fact that he trusted her enough for it was compelling. She looked away first and inwardly swore as she felt her cheeks flame with color.

"Let's eat, shall we? I have a feeling that this is the last time in while that we'll be able to in peace."

She, of course, ended up right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Another one of my favorite late season DS9 characters is Vic Fontaine. He added a little bit of escapism to the intensity to the show and I'm a sucker for lounge music. Plus, dude was pretty dang steamy for an old guy! Just saying…**

**Anyway, I mentioned earlier that another common ground thing that our heroes had was music. I also mentioned that I was bringing on the romance last update. This shall do both.**

**I mean, what better way to stake your claim on a guy then to sing an erotically charged song to him in front of a crowd while looking sexy? If Marilyn Monroe can do it, then Ezri Dax can do it! The song lyrics are not mine, the song itself is not mine but the reaction of the good doctor is certainly mine.**

**Disclaimer; "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

She came out of the fitting room and grinned triumphantly at the shell-shocked look on the two men's faces. Ezri had summoned Miles and Garak to help her because they knew her mark best. Vic had come up with the lovely idea of an Open Mic Night at the lounge. He said that it would be good for morale and Ezri wholeheartedly agreed. As did Quark. He had softened his good natured resentment of the lounge enough to allow a live station wide feed of the festivities and festivities they were.

Kira was singing, Benjamin was singing, Odo was accompanying on the piano (he had learned to play for real), and most surprising to all, Ezri had signed up for a slot. Dax _**hated**_ singing, they all said. Well, _**Ezri**_ loved to sing and she had a voice worth listening to. Her friends on the Destiny and at the academy said that was liquid sex in an easy to carry package. With that in mind, she had gone for it and submitted her music to Vic. The hologram took one look at her choice and grinned wolfishly as she giggled…

"_Ah so, you're gonna Marilyn Monroe him? __**Nice!**__ Doc's not gonna know what hit him…"_

Oh, he'd know all right. Ezri wanted to sink her teeth into some nice British, genetically enhanced doctor and this dress…this wonderful dress would make him putty in her hands. It was a black cocktail dress with dark blue sequins all over it. It was held up by two gossamer thin straps and it had a dangerous thigh high slit, exposing one of her strong legs in all its spotted, creamy glory.

"You're going to _**kill**_ him, Ezri!" Miles chuckled.

"Believe me, Chief. He will meet his death as a _**very**_ happy man. Do you like it, my dear?" Garak asked kindly.

They had become friends after he apologized for his harsh words and he was endlessly amused by her subtle pursuit of Julian. It was a live cat and mouse game, he said. Filled with twists, turns, and endearingly awkward moments. It was great entertainment and it _**was**_ funny when she thought about it but the time for cat and mouse was over. It was time to pounce and she was going to do it style.

"I _**love**_ it! I'll take it! It matches the shoes I'm going to wear!" she replied girlishly before heading to put back on her uniform.

She couldn't wait for Saturday!

_**/**_

Julian sat in his grey suit at the bar, waiting for Ezri.

They were going to go up together. She had been acting a bit odd lately but he dismissed as nerves. Ezri could certainly sing, he had heard her do it all the time but this was the first time she was going to sing in front of a large crowd since she became Joined. Everyone would be watching her, comparing her to Jadzia and that alone would be nerve racking.

He didn't know how she did it. All those memories running amok and with no official training to handle them all…it was impressive that she even _**had**_ a sense of personal identity. Sarina's words rang true. Ezri was realizing that she was not just a part of a whole, that what she wanted still mattered, and she had blossomed. He'd like to think that their friendship had helped with it.

Waves of silence came over him and he looked to the doorway curiously.

His mouth went bone dry. Julian loved old movies from the mid 20th century and she looked like she had just stepped out of one. Her growing out hair was meticulously curled and impish sky blue eyes looked around through smoky makeup. The black trench coat she had on clung to the hourglass curves she had and the heels she had on were straight out of his adolescent fantasies. As was her mouth…_**oh god, her mouth**_…

Vamp red lipstick drew his eyes and the idea of those lips all over his body, staining it, enflaming it…

He downed the rest of his scotch and stood up to meet her with rubbery knees.

"Hi.", she greeted.

"Hi. You look lovely but why are you wearing a trench coat?"

The grin on her face belonged to the Cheshire cat, sending his mind into overdrive. She definitely had something planned and it was for him. What…?

"You'll see. Now, come on. I don't want to be late."

He'd get his answers soon enough.

_**/**_

Worf sat with Chief O'Brien as the night continued, longing to be anywhere but there. Why Captain Sisko had made attendance mandatory, he would never understand! No one understood…

Vic's Lounge reminded him of his wife and that reopened the festering wounds that the dishonorable Cardassian had ripped open. Gul Dukat's life was forfeit the next time Worf saw him. It was his right to execute vengeance. The _**p'tak**_ had not only taken away his beloved Jadzia but had caused Dax to be put in malleable yet unreasonable host. He was merely trying to protect the Dax name from being tainted and yet, she threatened his right to fight against a worthy enemy. It was exasperating! Especially since she insisted on cultivating friendships with the ones that could have easily been in his place as a mate.

She was sitting at the bar with Bashir now, looking to be hyperactive with excitement. They were talking and laughing and it irked him. She was not his wife, yet she was. Worf could not suppress the territorial feelings and he did not wish to. As far as he was concerned, Dax, any Dax, was still considered to be his _**Par'Mach'kai**_ and he was obligated to protect her from dishonor, consequences be damned.

"And now last but not least, _**Ms. Ezri Dax**_!" Fontaine announced, sending thunderous applause through the crowd.

She stood and ascended to the stage. Before taking her place at the microphone, she untied the long cloak she had been wearing and let it slide to the floor.

Lust immediately surged into Worf's veins as she moved, the fabric and design of her dress emphasizing all of her attributes. The image of his hands around her throat as he claimed her made him growl under his breath.

"Thank you. The song I'm about to sing is one of my favorites and it's appropriate for what I've been feeling lately for a dear friend of mine. You all know him." she cooed into the microphone, sounding like Jadzia in their most intimate moments.

A chorus of catcalls and applause rippled through the crowd as the spotlight went not to him but to _**Bashir**_, who looked like a cornered _**targ**_.

"Julian, could you come up here, please? Bring a chair… oh! Never mind. Thank you, Vic.", she continued as the hologram pushed a chair onto the stage.

"Anything for love, Doll face." he replied before darting off, sending laughter through the crowd.

Bashir came up and sat down, strategically placing his hat on his lap.

"Ezri, what's this about?" he asked as the music started, his widened eyes glued to her.

She replied by starting to sing. The lyrics were seductive and powerful, letting everyone know what "it was about". They spoke of a woman giving her mate everything she had to give so he would know merely by touch that her affections were not fickle.

"…_**Well, I'm Livin' in a world of ghetto life…Everyone is so uptight but Nothin's wrong (nothin's wrong), it's alright, my man... I like the way we carry on …His love will send me on and on with my man…People out there can understand…I'm givin' him somethin' he can feel to let him know this love is real...This love is real…"**_

When the hat was thrown into the cheering crowd, Worf stalked out, fury racing through his veins as the song continued.

Bashir would pay for this!

_**/**_

After her charged performance and the declaration of her victory, he had gotten his hat from a grinning Benjamin and led her quickly out of the lounge. They had gone through the second level exit and she could feel his racing pulse through his wrist as he led her into the far back of the Infirmary.

"Julian, I'm-_**eep!**_" she tried before being placed firmly on her behind on the biobed.

He had never been this rough with her before. It felt…good.

"You're _**what?**_ Insane? Evil? **_An absolute tease?_** What are you?" he growled.

He sounded angry. That was the exact opposite of what she wanted him to be…

"S-sorry?" she stuttered. "Look, I…I really…listen, I don't know how to explain how you make me feel but…"

"**Stop. Talking.**" he gritted out darkly before capturing her lips in a brutal kiss.

He wasn't angry…he was turned on! She smiled and responded to his feverish kiss with gusto. She had gotten him. He was hers…well, she hoped he was hers…

"Julian? Julian, slow down a bit and look at me."

His lips were stained scarlet and even as he gave her his undivided attention, his warm hands roamed all over her willing body.

"If we do this, it can't just be a one night stand or a fling. I'm an all or nothing type of absolute tease." Ezri said seriously, even between nuzzles of her neck. Mmm…

His laughter was dark and if it had a color, it would be rich purple for beauty and culture.

"Those are terms that I can very happily live with. But, love…do me a favor?"

He called her _**Love!**_ If she could so right now without looking like a complete idiot, she'd jump around squealing. Oh, well. She'd do that later in the privacy of her quarters…if he wasn't with her.

"Anything."

"The next time you decide to completely undo me and there _**will **_be a next time…"

It was funny how he could make a demand sound pleading at the same time…

"…do it someplace a bit more private because not only did you give me something **_I_** can feel, you gave every other man on the station something **_they_** can feel too."

Ezri groaned softly at the implications but ignored the dread in favor of kissing him more.

Tomorrow would be full of snickers, whispers, and enraged Klingon posturing (she had noticed Worf's abrupt departure) but that was tomorrow.

Today, she had gotten her man.

It was time to celebrate.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: *shocked gasp*Two chapters in one day? Man, my muse really likes Ezri and Julian right now! LOL! Okay, kids, now it's time to bring in some events from the show with a twist. Namely, the Second Battle of Chin'toka. I really hate to write anything that puts our heroes in mortal peril but it's still an AU of Season Seven so…yeah. **

**Things are a bit out of order (Damar rebelled **_**after**_** the battle and the raid on Earth) and a couple of details are different but it's basically the same. The tech jargon and most of the beginning dialogue is taken directly from the script. Please don't sue me.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

Fortunately, most of the snickering, comments, and the Worf rage had been shelved in favor of much more important things, namely the bold Breen Attack of Starfleet HQ and the fact that they and their remaining Dominion allies had broken through at Chin'toka in not one but _**two**_ places.

Battle trumped everything, even the public claiming of the station's most eligible genetically enhanced bachelor/physician by Dax, the Singing Sex Kitten.

It still didn't make sitting next to a quietly infuriated Worf any less awkward. Ignoring his glares at her, Ezri decided to listen to the conversations around her.

"This is bad…very bad." Nog fretted.

"You say that every time we take the Defiant into battle." Kira chided.

"Impulse manifold purged and clear. If we lose the Chin'toka System, we lose our only foothold in Dominion territory. I think that qualifies as "bad."" Nog retorted respectfully.

He had a great point. Besides, losing Chin'toka would be a harder blow for Ezri because the taking of it coincided with Jadzia's death. It would be a double whammy on everyone who was around then, including the still glaring ex husband next to her. Sick of it, she glared right back at him silently, daring him to say something, _**anything**_ that would get him thrown off the ship. Worf looked away first with a quiet snarl and Ezri brought her attention back to Kira and Nog.

"We haven't lost it yet. Initiating impulse pre-start sequence." Kira reminded him comfortingly.

"Microfusion generators on line. But the Breen... they seem unstoppable. First Earth, now Chin'toka." Nog sighed.

"Ensign - no one is unstoppable. Collimate the nadion emitters." Worf brought out, a sullen note to his voice.

"Collimation sequence in progress." Nog replied obediently.

The door opened and she watched as Miles and Julian came in with a small smile. His lips were still a little swollen from yesterday's kissing session and today's. In fact, the call to the _**Defiant**_ interrupted them. He had given her one last squeeze of her behind and promised that they would pick up where they left off as soon as they got back. With a light swat of his, she replied that she was looking forward to it and sashayed out the door of his quarters, giggling at the hot gaze on her back.

It was all the motivation she needed was to do everything she could to make sure that they got home intact.

"What more can I say but I'm sorry." he was saying to a fuming Miles.

"_What did you do?"_ she mouthed to him with a confused frown.

What trouble could he have gotten into in the last 25 minutes?

His response was an eye roll and a gesture for her to keep listening.

"Dilithium matrix is aligned and calibrated… From now on, be more careful. That's all I ask." Miles scolded him.

"Opening antimatter injector ports…Trouble in paradise?" Kira teased, making Ezri start to shake with silent laughter.

They really _**were**_ bickering like an old married couple. Julian shot her a baleful look and she turned away quickly, still shaking with mirth.

"It's nothing. Emergency life support and damage control systems standing by." Julian replied quickly…too quickly.

_Oh, it's __**something,**__ all right…I want to know…he can just give me that look all he wants…_

"Antimatter stream is stable. I wouldn't call it "nothing." He lost Travis." Miles informed them.

_Travis? He's mentioned a Travis…oh, the Alamo! But, why would have a Travis?_

"Sounds serious. Verify astrometric database." Kira replied dryly.

"Miles built this Alamo model, replete with little figures. Quite spectacular, actually… Datasets loaded and verified…Anyway, he was showing it to me in Quark's and somehow we – or rather _**I**_ misplaced Colonel Travis." he explained while slumping a little in his seat.

_No, he didn't…_

"Wait a minute. Is it green, armed with a rifle, and about this big?" Ezri asked while holding her fingers apart a couple of inches.

"Yes. Have you seen it?" both men asked her in unison.

Coming over, she reached into her pants pocket and pulled it out, handing it to a very grateful Miles. Julian smiled at her warmly and she accepted his smile with one of her own and a squeeze of his shoulder.

"Where did you find it?" Miles asked with a grin.

"I found it in his pants pocket in my bathroom when we were… um…_**anyway**_, I found it so stop yelling at him. That's _**my**_ job." she replied while taking her seat again.

"Phaser safeties engaged." Nog sputtered out between laughs.

"Field stabilizer on-line. Thanks, Ezri. I can't believe you put it in your pants!" he chided Julian lightly, who shrugged sheepishly.

"That's what happens when you share your toys. Synchronizing warp plasma flow." Kira singsonged between chuckles.

_Here it comes…_

"It's not a toy - it's a model. Built to scale! I see you, Ezri and I don't appreciate it!" Miles protested as she mimicked the words and gestures, causing the bridge crew (sans Worf) to erupt in laughter.

"I don't care! It really _**is**_ a model, Nerys… Autonomous guidance system initialized and active… and Miles, if you don't want me mocking you, then you shouldn't say it so much!"

"It's a point of clarification." Julian brought out. "A spectacular point of clarification."

"Knock if off, I'm still mad at you for making your girlfriend have to find it.", Miles deadpanned.

Before he could retort, Benjamin came in, sobering everyone instantly. He looked absolutely grim and determined. Even if the Dominion got Chin'toka back, they would give them a hell of a fight for every light year. It was comforting in a sad way.

"Commander.", he prompted Worf.

"The weapons array is on-line. Phasers are fully charged. Quantum torpedo launchers are loaded and standing by." he reported, the sullenness replaced with battle readiness.

Ezri straightened in her seat and began to open the com up to allied frequencies. It was time to go to work.

"Colonel, set a course to rendezvous with the Federation assault fleet." he ordered calmly, taking his seat.

"Course set."

"Take us out."

"Airlocks are sealed. Releasing docking clamps."

Memories of Jadzia saying those words time and time tried to enter her consciousness but Ezri forced them back firmly. She wasn't Jadzia. She wasn't anyone but her right now and the last thing she wanted was to be distracted right now. Her words from her dinner with Julian were coming to fruition and she needed to focus on the now.

Holding Chin'toka was the now.

_**/**_

Julian sprinted through the burning corridors of the Defiant, looking for an escape pod.

He had gotten an unconscious Kira to the Captain and Miles and now, he had himself to get out. The ship rocked and bucked ominously, making him up his speed. He had never been more grateful for his runs with Ezri than now. Finally finding a hatch and giving a quick check for anyone else alive, he got in and sealed it. Ezri was at the helm and getting them out as quickly as possible. She was still here…?

"Everyone else got out! We're the last ones! Hold on!" she informed him before shooting them full throttle into the mass of allied pods.

"The ship?"

She checked the view port.

"Flaming, adrift…." She winced. "Destroyed. Courtesy of the Breen."

"Damn it.", he sighed. "What the hell _**was**_ that?"

That weapon had cut through everything like a hot knife through butter. They hadn't a chance to do much of anything but run.

"No idea. _**I'm**_ drawing a blank and so's Dax. Not even Joran's seen weaponry like that. It looks like everyone's in a pod. How many were in the fleet?"

"312. Why aren't you…?"

All around them pods were executing evasive maneuvers but Ezri just kept them going in a straight line, heading for the rest of the _**Defiant**_ pods calmly in the chaos.

'They're not going to touch us. We're their propaganda." she explained with a mirthless smile. "Everybody in these pods is going to tell of what's happened here either in report or by word of mouth. Everyone's angry and scared…"

"..And that's just what they want. We have a problem." Julian finished grimly.

"A major one. Everybody's got to quit the petty arguing and figure how to neutralize that thing or we're all going to be conquered and annihilated." she confirmed with a crack in her voice.

Abruptly, Julian remembered that Ezri herself had little experience with combat. She had performed admirably at AR 558 but when she turned around the finally look at him with tearful eyes, he was struck by just how vulnerable she was. Instead of scaring him, it made him want to protect her, shield her, hold her…

"Come here."

With a quiet sob, she nearly toppled him over in a desperate hug, kissing all over his face.

"I-I couldn't **_leave you!_** Everyone was saying that y-you hadn't found a pod and…I couldn't leave…even if you were dead, I…"

He matched her kiss for kiss and made quiet shushing noises as she sobbed on his shoulder softly.

"It's okay, love. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere without a damn good fight first. I promise."

"I believe you. I…I love you. I've never been in love before but all I know is that I need you and I can't imagine being without you….oh my god, that is so corny. Did I just say that?"

"Yes, you did." he chuckled. "It doesn't make it any less true, though. I love you, too."

"Really?"

"Yes."

A sniffle and then, "Good."

Good couldn't begin to sum up knowing that his true feelings for her were mutual.

It was exhilarating and frightening and relieving.

Just like love.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Good afternoon, everyone. I'm glad you enjoyed the CMW2 version of Chin'toka and now, I'm going to focus more on Ezri and Julian…and Worf. There's a confrontation in here but not a resolution. That's for later. An AU of the Section 31 arc is on its way and that's going to be fun.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"We need to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you, Commander."

Ezri continued eating her strawberry pancakes and steadfastly ignored the fuming Klingon, even as he sat across from her. Jadzia's memories were pounding at her shields but she drew them back firmly, slamming another bulkhead between them and her conscious mind. All of the hosts had a section in her head and they were under wraps.

The visualization techniques had permitted her to make a mindscape and she had modeled it after the tunnels of the mines back home. Each one was sealed off with doors but Jadzia's was the one most heavily locked. Her voice sometimes entered her mind, cajoling her away from Julian (He's like a brother… he loves _**me**_, not you…it won't work…) and towards Worf, Reassociation be damned.

Ezri was not having it. Finishing her meal, she finally looked at him and felt nothing but disdain for his jealousy. Jadzia found it cute. Ezri found it to be annoying and immature. He was a grown man and he was acting like a toddler that didn't get his way!

"Your relationship with Dr. Bashir…"

"…is none of your business. Your wife is dead and she's not coming back. I'm not going to live my life like hers just placate you or anyone else. I'm with Julian. I love him and you're not going to ruin it by being a selfish targ. Go away." she cut off icily.

"You wished to resume the relationship between us! You pursued me and when you could not have me, you settled for that _**child!**_ He is unworthy of the Dax name!"

All right, enough! If wanted to be nasty, then she'd play his game. Months of vitriol fueled her words.

"How arrogant can you be? I didn't want _**you!**_ I wanted you to treat me with the respect I deserved, not like the dead gagh under your boots! I would rather be jettisoned out of an airlock than even _**consider**_ getting into a relationship with you! You're nothing more than a big bully with a bat'leth! I don't even know what Jadzia saw in you but I sure don't see it myself! In my opinion, she deserved better but _**settled**_ for you! Dishonorable bastard! If anyone is unworthy of the Dax name, it's you!"

The sound of her hand connecting with his jaw was like a gunshot and brought the Promenade to a shocked silence as Ezri ran away with tears in her eyes. She was enraged and hurt and she just needed…

Julian caught her in an embrace and she buried her face in his jacket as he carried her to his office.

She had what she needed.

_**/**_

He was going to kill him.

He was going to kill him, not just for the insults to him but for making her cry.

No one made Ezri cry without consequences.

He entered the Conference Room and lashed out with a brutal punch to his already damaged jaw, sending him to the floor. Miles, Nerys, and the Captain tried to hold him back but he broke free easily, ready and willing to fight the stunned but infuriated man.

"Get up! How _**dare**_ you hurt her like that? How dare you humiliate her? You made her cry, Worf! You made her _**cry!**_"

He kicked the man in the ribs but Worf lashed back with a punch to his kidneys and the fight was on. Julian hated violence. He was a pacifist and a healer but he would defend himself and the woman he loved at the drop of a hat. Worf may be bigger and stronger but Julian was faster and had an intimate knowledge of anatomy. That gave Julian the edge. Even as blood pooled and bruises formed, he wasn't going to stop until his opponent was out of commission…

He went flying into the far wall and she ran in, holding him back by straddling him, followed by Odo and a security team.

"Julian! Julian, stop! Julian, he's not worth it! Stop it! Look at me!"

He did and he was immediately soothed by the sky blue of her eyes. They were red rimmed and puffy but still beautiful…still shining with sadness.

"I'm sorry." he said around a mouthful of blood and possibly teeth.

"I know you are and I know that you did it because of defending me so I'm not mad. I'm just worried! Look at your hands! And your face! And…did you win?"

Worf was unconscious from a stun shot from Nerys and being beamed to the Infirmary.

Julian chuckled weakly and replied, "A pyrrhic victory. I feel bloody awful."

"You _**look**_ bloody awful. Captain, can I take him? I can fix him in my quarters. I know that he's in trouble but…he looks really bad and I don't want him near Worf when he wakes up."

'That would be a good idea. Doctor, we will discuss disciplinary action for this in my office first thing in the morning. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." he replied sheepishly as Miles helped him up.

Ezri took him and he leaned against her, knowing that she would hold him up.

She always did.

_**/**_

"I know that you're a man and it's your biological and psychological imperative to defend me but could you not do it while you're on duty? This could go on your record."

" 'S worth it. He made you cry….Unacceptable…" he replied under the influence of painkillers.

She had cleaned him off thoroughly and bandaged his ribs before taking a dermal regenerator to his bruises. He would be okay in the morning and his hands were working fine. He had left some of his pajamas there and she had on the blue top while he had the pants.

Ezri smiled and pressed a kiss to his brow in reward for his sweetness.

"…isn't exactly wha' I imagined when I had you on top of me for the firs' time…" he teased sleepily.

"Me neither. This wasn't my plan but life is always when happens when you make plans." she replied as she reluctantly got off of him, pulling the blankets over them both.

"John Lennon…" he cited before dropping off into boneless slumber.

Shutting off the lights, she gently spooned up behind him and rested her head on his bare back.

The reverberations of his strong heartbeat lulled her into peaceful slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Okay, kiddies. It's time to calm things down a little. Well, not too much. I'm glad the Worf v. Ezri v. Julian confrontation was received well and I'm glad more people are reading, even when the site's being an absolute bitch. I've had to repost chapter sat least 5 times today and I'm about to just say "Fuck it!" and just put all my fanfic on my Livejournal. **

**I'm not going to do anything rash yet. I'm giving TPTB the benefit of the doubt until the end of the month. I love FFN but there are limits to how much bull I'll put up with just to get an update up.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"Hey. How's Julian?"

"He's okay, Nerys. Ben's not going to put a formal reprimand in his file and he's sleeping it off in my quarters." Ezri replied as they stepped out onto the upper level of the Promenade.

"And Worf?"

"I don't know. He's asked to see me and Ben's making me go."

"You think he wants to apologize?" Kira asked her dubiously.

Ezri couldn't blame her. Worf was a man of honor and pride. Apologizing was just not in his makeup… not even Jadzia's championing memories could argue with her on that point.

"Probably not. He just wants to convince me not to send him packing to Starfleet Mental Institution. Enough about that. What's this I hear about you, Garak, and Odo going behind the lines?"

Kira sighed and replied, "Damar doesn't know how to run a resistance. I do. Admiral Ross and the Captain want me to go and help him. Odo and Garak are coming for backup."

"But you're Bajoran. Won't that make him less likely to listen to you?" Ezri asked with confusion.

"Not if they give me a Starfleet field commission. I got to go. Garak's in Odo's office waiting to fit me for the uniform. Good luck with Worf."

"Good luck with Damar."

Then, she was at the Infirmary. When Julian was in there, it was a place of comfort and peace but when he wasn't all it did was bring back memories of pain and confusion. But, Worf wanted to talk to her and he would be in the Infirmary for the next week healing. He had to let his body correct itself. A bit of sadistic glee and pride filled her at that fact but she kept it to herself.

For all of his trumpeting of being a Klingon warrior, Worf had been taken down by a human half his weight, _**her**_ human. Okay, Julian was genetically enhanced but she had a feeling that even if he wasn't, Worf would still be down for the count… What? No dissent, Jadzia? What a _**welcome**_ change of pace…

Stepping in, she gave a nod to Dr. Girani and leaned against the far wall, looking at Worf in his gown.

"You wanted to see me, Commander?"

"How is Dr. Bashir?"

"Better than you. He should be back on his feet by morning. Why? You want to finish him off? You didn't get enough of a beating last time?"

"Dax…"

"I don't want to talk to you. Benjamin ordered me to. If it were up to me, you'd be on the first thing smoking to Earth and a straitjacket. So, if we're going to do this, you're going to address me by my rank, not my surname. All you see is the stupid symbiont and I'm sick of it.. Now, what do you want?"

Worf looked sheepish yet mulish and replied, "Your anger is understandable. I caused harm to your mate…"

"What you did to Julian is just a minor reason why I'm angry at you. Make your point so I can leave."

"I have reneged on my promise to treat you the Jadzia would have wished me to. I have attempted to turn those who wish to be in your company against you and I was…jealous at the formation of your romantic relationship with the doctor."

'Those are things I already know. You have no right to any bit of jealousy. I am not your wife. She is dead and rotting in the ground on Trill. You can say she's in Sto-Vo-Kor or heaven or whatever you believe in but the point is..."

"…you are not Jadzia and I had no right to expect you to behave as she would or interfere in your life. I wish to apologize for my actions."

His words were correct but his tone was not. Benjamin, Martok, or maybe even both of them had talked to him beforehand. He didn't mean half of what he was saying…

She looked at him hatefully and declared, "I don't believe you. You think an obviously rehearsed apology is going to undo all the hell you've put me through? Not to mention what you did to Julian. I'm not accepting it. You have been a Dishonorable Bastard and you need to figure just it what it is you're apologizing for. Don't glare at me. If you can hold grudges, I can too. Don't worry, I won't recommend you for the asylum but I will recommend a mandatory evaluation with a different counselor. It may be petty but I don't care. Have a good day, Commander."

_**/**_

"I think you should try and let him make amends. I mean…he apologized."

"Not because he wanted to, Julian. It was an obligation."

"Are you sure, Ezri?"

"Positive. Once he does it for real, I'll accept it. How are you feeling?"

"Bored out of my skull."

"That's what you get for being a man and doing manly things like beating up a Klingon."

He laughed and turned onto his side, resting his head in the crook of her neck. Going after Worf had been idiotic and testosterone fueled but he would do it again in a heartbeat. Ezri was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. She was a warrior under her soft, petite, sweet smelling exterior but Julian was her back up.

If he hadn't at least yelled at him, then he would've failed at being backup, something that was completely unacceptable in times of war and peace.

"He was really beat up?"

She met his gaze and nodded with a small, sadistic smile. Julian cracked up.

"_**Ezri!**_ You're a Counselor! You treat people's mental ails! How could you ever take pleasure in someone's pain?" he scolded dramatically

"It's not pleasure…it's a reaffirmation that even in the 24th century, karma still is a cruel mistress and an avenging angel! Plus, he's my ex husband. I'm supposed to smile at the suffering." she replied mock defensively.

He just shook his head with amused disgust and she whacked him with his pillow.

"Shut it. Stay here. I'll replicate us some dinner."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: And now to begin the AU of the Section 31 arc that I've dreamed of. Now, don't get me wrong. I loved all the interactions of Miles and Julian during this time. It was an adventure in all its bromantic glory but I've always wondered what would've happened if Ezri had a bigger role in things. Also, I fleshed out the mindscape thing a little more. It was pretty fun to do.**

**Some of the dialogue at the very beginning is taken directly from the script that I found online and didn't write. Don't sue me. It's not worth it.  
**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"I'm telling you, Miles. It was bizarre. This Commander Hilliard let me think he was going to help me just so he could ply me with questions."

"Sounds like typical bureaucrat jerk to me. Believe me, I know. I used to be one."

Both men chuckled at her wry statement and Julian insisted, "It's something bigger, Ezri. He practically accused me of being a traitor, like I was in league with the Dominion just because I want to help Odo."

"Maybe the attack on Starfleet Headquarters has him spooked. Guys like Hilliard are used to sitting behind their desks, not under them." Miles suggested.

Ezri absorbed that and then offered, "Ben could get it. Even if he doesn't have Sigma Nine Clearance, if he says jump, the powers that be are kangaroos."

Julian got up and practically jogged towards the turbolift. After a minute, he came back and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, much to Miles' amusement and her blushing delight.

"Thank you, Ezri." he murmured sweetly.

"Just doing my job. Now, go. He's in his office."

After he left for real, Ezri met Miles' gaze and broke into giggles.

"Does that happen a lot?"

"Yeah. At least he remembers to thank me. Come on, let's go wait for him in the Infirmary."

_**/**_

"Ezri, I don't think…"

"Section 31's been around longer than Dax has been alive. All right, no they haven't but it's pretty close. You think Sloan and his buddies don't know about me, already? I'm in. Besides, _**someone**_ has to be your voice of reason. Miles, I'm sorry but you're his voice of _**treason**_ 90% of the time."

"Don't apologize for being right. Julian, she's in."

"Well, that's…I…damn it. All right. Ezri, you're in."

At any other time, her little hop of victory would be amusing to him but not now. Having her help them was like painting a bull's eye on both her and Dax but he couldn't argue with her logic. Sloan managed to come and go as he pleased onto the station and sit in his quarters in the dark. He certainly knew about their relationship. And…Miles **_could _**pull him back from the brink of utter ruin but he would join him on the path to it with little hesitation...

"I have a few contacts in the Mines. They can get us started. Julian, do you still have Odo's cup of goo?"

"Yes. I've already started an in depth exam on the tissue."

"Good. Try to get some sleep tonight, okay?"

Julian nodded and let her press a kiss to the nape of his neck before letting his head rest on the console.

"We'll figure it out, Julian. Odo's going to be okay."

Ignoring all the odds and stats his brain supplied suggesting otherwise, he nodded in agreement.

_**/**_

_While she was completely still on the cushion, in her mindscape, she was a busy little bee. The tunnels were now being reinforced by duranium placing Julians, which represented her inner strength and determination not to be controlled. Every area was being coated thickly and deliciously, only __**her**__ thoughts were in the main control room_.

**Ezri.**

_Her reply was to add yet another chain and lock to her doors, along with a forcefield around the heavy durasteel. She could feel the amusement of the other hosts even as they stayed contently in their areas. The battles between them were grand entertainment, according to Joran…_

**Ezri, I'm trying to help you…**

_**How? How are you trying to help me today, Jadzia? **_

_A station style bulkhead slammed down on her area and she could hear Jadzia's exasperated sigh in her ear as her consciousness got yet another box to rest in. While everyone else had quarters, she had a cell, a cell with boxes layered Russian China Doll style to keep her under wraps. Her voice was stubbornly persistent, though…_

**Look, I'm not your enemy here…**

_**You and every other host in this slug is my enemy at the end of the day.**_

**Being Joined is an honor that-**

_**I didn't want. Listen, I don't have the time or the inclination to argue with you today. Odo's dying and Section 31's the cause. Any platitudes of forgiveness towards Worf will have to wait for another day.**_

**Ezri, he's perfect for us! Why can't you-**

_Two more bulkheads and a lattice of chains cut her off. A Julian (a very shirtless Julian) trotted over and sprayed the alloy into the gaps, solidifying the hold further and silencing her for now._

_**Thank you.**_

_**It's no trouble**__. _, _he replied with a gentle squeeze of her hand. __**I like helping you.**_

_Ezri could feel the builder's trance begin to lift and she let out a deep sigh as she closed her eyes…_

Slowly, in the real world, on her comfortable cushion in her man's stolen Academy sweatshirt, Ezri's eyes opened.

The sky blue orbs held peace within them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Thank you all for your reviews. **

**To address a concern: The slight bashing of both Jadzia and Worf are for the overall plot of this story. I'm not going to turn this into one hate crack-fics but I'm using the plot lines to have a more life like resolution in the end and Jadzia's reasoning is solid. She's in shock. She went from being happily married with a baby on the way to coldly murdered and all alone. That would do a number on anyone.**

**Also, the episodes implied that the symbiont's memories still have quite a bit of sentience so the reason she's pushing Ezri towards Worf is because she still wants that dream, that second chance.**

**Ezri really doesn't want to do that. She wants to follow the Commission's rules on Reassociation and she wants to forge her own path, leading to the bash-like contention. Jadzia will eventually let go of that lost dream, restoring her to the character that I liked and she will really help Ezri in the end. I promise.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"…_Ezri, give me a little more credit. I've been working with your family for years and…"_

"Torvan, I need you to focus and _**I need that product**_. I need the best you can get your hands on. It's crucial to the health of my friend and not only is he _**my**_ friend, he was the valued friend of one of my previous hosts. Now, I don't buy into that Joined/UnJoined crap that the Commission trumpets…", she trailed off.

"_..But you are ordering me to do this correctly in the name of the Great Dax or bring centuries of dishonor to my clan.", _he surmised with a mirthless smile._  
_

Ezri looked utterly ill at the statement but she nodded in confirmation. Julian longed to place a comforting hand on her shoulder but he couldn't, not right now. She needed to focus on the now and getting their…product…was the now. The Section 31 Plan would fall through without it…

"Torvan…"

The young man smiled soothingly and cut off, "_Ezri, you're not like the rest of the Joined. Just because you have that overgrown slug in you doesn't mean that you've lost your sense of decency and your lack of prejudice. I'm not angry and I __**will **__help you. I'll have what you need in two days."_

"Okay. We'll make the exchange in the station's bar at 0430."

She cut off the screen and looked at them both wearily as she sat down on her biobed.

"We'll still need a back up plan. I trust Torvan but from what Jadzia's memories tell me, Sloan won't go down quietly, even if we do manage to shanghai him."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it.", Miles replied bluntly. "Now, what was all that Great Dax stuff he was talking about?"

Ezri heaved a ragged sigh and explained, "There is a large gap between the Joined and UnJoined on Trill. It can be compared to the apartheid method of Old South Africa. Although the UnJoined are the majority, the Joined hold major positions of power and use that power to keep everyone under wraps. The Commission says it's "for the good of the many" and in the beginning, it was. See, when we first figured out just what a symbiont could do, it was bedlam. People were fighting over them and some had even been destroyed. An idealistic group of senators, including Lela's grandparents, formed the Symbiosis Commission to counteract all of it and it worked for a while…"

"Until it didn't.", Julian surmised grimly.

She brought her knees up protectively and Julian could see the distance in her eyes, showing him that she was looking back deep into her memories, painful memories.

"Mm. After the original leaders died, the Commission became about personal power and not the people. They passed laws to perpetuate the lies and made it near impossible for an UnJoined Trill to get by on their own. That's why a lot of them prefer to live away from the homeworld."

"Like your mom." Miles brought out.

"Yeah…so, to answer your question: Joined Trills are seen as superior in every way. And those who have the older symbionts, like me, have the most power and influence over the UnJoined. So, if Torvan had refused to help me, I would have the option to have him and his family exiled from Trill and him blacklisted. I wouldn't but… it's just a stupid, self destructive tradition. I…can we change the subject, now?"

_**/**_

"Why do you think you're here, Commander?"

"I am here to be analyzed in order to retain my Starfleet commission."

"That's why you're here on the PADD. I want to hear why _**you**_ think you're sitting in that chair."

Worf looked at Dr. Jacqueline Kingston balefully but the woman's onyx eyes held no manipulation, no smugness. All they held was curiosity and a genuine concern. After a few moments of silence, she pushed her long black tresses to reveal…pointed ears?

"Commander, as you can see, not only am I human, I have Vulcan blood in my veins as well. I can already surmise how you feel but I want to hear it myself. I can't help you if you want to be obstinate and by what Counselor Dax has told me, you can't afford to be obstinate right now…"

He stood up swiftly and Kingston stood up with him, following as he paced her temporary office.

"_**She**_ is the reason why I am here! She came to this station and refused to listen to reason…"

"What reason? _**Your**_ reason?" Kingston asked with a softly arched brow.

"I am merely trying to protect the Dax name from dishonor!"

"How is she dishonoring it by making friends, by doing her job, by getting into a relationship with…?"

"Dr. Bashir is not worthy to be associated with Dax! He is an overgrown child and…"

She grabbed his arms with bruising force and forced him back against a bulkhead, looking at him piercingly.

"_**Not you**_. He's not _**you**_. Not only is he not you, she never even considered you to be an option for a lover. Let's be honest, Worf. It's not Ezri that's the problem. You don't want her. You want Jadzia but she's gone. Gul Dukat murdered her and you were willing to settle to for Ezri but it didn't come to her mind, which is what your main problem is. You're used to Dax being devoted to you and now that she's not, you don't know how to handle it. But, that's all right. I will help you learn. That's my job."

Even in his anger, Worf couldn't help but believe her.


End file.
